dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifi's Quiz
'Summary' Fifi does a quiz. 'Quiz' 1. What is your real name? Fifi: FIFI!!! Alpha-LoneWolf: Calm down! just calm down please. 2. What is your surname? Fifi: FIFI!!! Alpha-LoneWolf: That's your first name Fifi. They want your last name. Fifi: It's FIFI!!! Alpha-LoneWolf: Ugh! Just forget it. Next question. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Fifi: FIFI! FIFI! FIFI!!! Alpha-LoneWolf: Why do I even bother? 4. What is your favorite color? Fifi: Me color! Alpha-LoneWolf: She means Purple. 5. What is your favorite animal? Fifi: Cookies! Alpha-LoneWolf: That's not a animal Fifi. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Fifi: COOKIES!!! Alpha-LoneWolf: Can we move on please? 7. What is your favorite song? Fifi: C Is For Cookies 8. What is your favorite band? Fifi: A hair band because it fits on my head. Alpha-LoneWolf: That's not what they... augh never mind. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Fifi: The channel that goes beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... 10. What is your favorite pastime? Fifi: Wolfy saving my life. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Fifi: A giant cookie king. Alpha-LoneWolf: I think you mean a queen? Fifi: What's that? A mermaid? 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Fifi: I always wanted to be a girl. Alpha-LoneWolf: You always were a girl. Fifi: I was!? Alpha-LoneWolf: YES! Fifi: YAY!!! 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Fifi: Is that a cookie? 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Fifi: WOLFY!!! Wolf: (distance away) I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU YOU STUPID BITCH!!! Alpha-LoneWolf: (groans) Please change the question. 15. Are you cheating? Fifi: I'm not playing any games. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Fifi: Are we playing a game right now? 17. Do you drink often? Fifi: Cookie dough. 18. Do you smoke often? Fifi: One time I ate a cookie that was on fire and then I swallowed it and then smoke started to come out of my mouth. Then I thought I was a train amd wanted someone to give me a train kart of cookies, but they threw me off the tracks. Then made smoke pictures in the sky over a freeway so the cars could see pretty pictures, but they were mean and ran into them and crashed into other cars and.. Alpha-LoneWolf: Nest question. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Fifi: Cookies! 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Fifi: One time I ate a big talking cookie in my dreams... but it turned out to be a man when i woke up. 21. What's your sex life like? Fifi: I only have one life. Am i a kitty cat?! ~Alpha-LoneWolf: Next question. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Fifi: I was a cookie man! 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Alpha-LoneWolf: I think it's obviouse now. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Fifi: EVERYTHING!!! 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Fifi: Cookie dough! Alpha-LoneWolf: You Already said that. 26. What is your master goal in life? Fifi: Eat cookies. 27. What is your most recent wish? Fifi: Eat cookies! 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Alpha-LoneWolf: Again, this should be obvious. 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Fifi: Have everyone help me make the world into a cookie! 30. What is your worst weakness? Fifi: When i throw up cookies. 31. What is your worst fear? Fifi: No more cookies! (Cries) 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Fifi: That they were both cookies! 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Fifi: Meeting Wolfy! 34. Who is your best friend? Fifi: Wolfy! 35. Who is your worst enemy? Fifi: I have no enemies because everybody loves me. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Alpha-LoneWolf: Next Question! 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Fifi: Everyone is already my friend. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Fifi:... what does announces mean? 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Fifi: Cookies! Alpha-LoneWolf: Make it stop. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Fifi: What is an ups man? 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Fifi: Wolfy is dead!?! NOOOO!!! (Cries) Alpha-LoneWolf: Wolf isn't dead! Fifi: I'm suddenly happy now. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Fifi: Now i'm it! Yay! 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Fifi: My date would be Christmas, Easter, and Halloween. Alpha-LoneWolf: Dear god Fifi. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Fifi: I love everyone. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? When Wolfy almost died. (begins to cry) Alpha-LoneWolf: (groans) He's not dead yet. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Fifi: When I see Wolfy! 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Fifi: When Wolfy... Alpha-LoneWolf: Next question quick! 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Alpha-LoneWolf: Don't you even dare! 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Fifi: When me and Wolfy die old together. Wolf: I will kill you before that happens! Alpha-LoneWolf: this is hopeless. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Alpha-LoneWolf: it's the "can can dance" music. It's silly and seems to fit her personallity. Fifi: MORE QUESTIONS!!! ~Alpha-LoneWolf: This quiz is over! Category:OC Quizes